Le chant du phénix
by warra
Summary: C'est la septème anné de Harry...Enfin est-il toujours vivant? alors quie est cette illusion qui apris sa place durant les vacances...Et qui est cet étranger dans le train...Les réponses si vous me reviewer...
1. Le dernier voyage

****

Disclamer : Je n'ai rien inventé, c'est mon imagination qui a tous créé. S'il y a un problème prenez vous en a elle…

**Résumé **: Harry rentre en septième année; il s'éloigne de Ron et Hermione tandis qu'il se prépare à combattre Voldemort .Amour, trahison, mort et suspens (en fin je l'espère)...

**LE CHANT DU PHENIX**

**Chapitre 1: le dernier voyage**

La fumée du train obscurcissait encore la gare, tandis qu'il filait au loin. Les rares personnes encore présentes étaient en pleine discussion. Le groupe hétéroclite attirait les regard inquisiteur des derniers parents, qui inquiet du sort de leur enfants au sein de Poudlard, les regardaient partir, espérant vite leur retour à Noël.

Certain membres de ce groupe étaient bien connue par la majorité de la population magique ; il avait entre autre le paranoïaque Maugrey Fol'œil, l'auror excentrique Tonks, ou bien Kingsley Shackelbot.

Leurs visages inquiet et propos murmurer n'indiquait rien de bon pour la situation du pays. Mais leur conversation avait pour sujet un autre problème hautement plus important pour les membres de l'ordre qu'ils étaient : la disparition d'un garçon au cheveux hirsutes. Et bien oui ! le Survivant, le grand et beau Harry Potter, comme l'appelait maintenant les journaux depuis un an, oui ! le vainqueur de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom avait disparue.

Tonks, dont les cheveux changeaient constamment de couleur à cause de l'inquiétude, racontait encore pour la énième fois, à ceux qui n'étaient pas revenue au QG de l'ordre depuis 2 semaines, ce qu'elle avait vu. La conversation très risquée en ce lieu public, faisait à l'œil magique de Maugrey les cent tours espionnant les deux trois personnes encore présente dans la gare.

Tonks prit une voix grave et commença :

« Je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment vous dire ça car même moi je n'y crois pas trop… Cependant Harry a disparue et…C'est bizarre j'ai toujours la même appréhension avant de raconter cette histoire…

Bon tu te dépêche, tu l'a déjà raconté donc tu vois c'est pas insurmontable…

Aller je me lance »

**_Flash back : La nuit du 28 août._**

La nuit sombre était zébrée par un orage d'été. A Little Whinging le vent balayait les arbres du parc, les faisait crisser, murmurer, hurler. La pluie détrempait les sols, la terre devenait boue, et dans les caniveaux de véritables torrents coulaient.

Un éclair illumine Privet Drive. Les habitants de la rue, cloîtrés derrière leur volet, regardaient tranquillement la télévision .Au 4 tout était calme, la journée avait été rude pour Vernon Dursley : la pluie, les embouteillages, la perte d'une grosse affaire, son terrible neveu qui n'arrêtait pas de lui tenir tête depuis que, lui, Vernon, son tuteur légal, ne pouvait plus rien lui dire à cause de cette bande de fou avec qui Harry était devenu ami ; c'est pourquoi toute la famille s'était couché plus tôt.

Un deuxième éclair. Un groupe de personne venaient d'apparaître au milieu de la rue. Les lampadaires s'éteignaient petit à petit, comme par magie. Le groupe s'avança vers le 4 Privet Drive. Par mis eu l'on pouvait reconnaître Tonks, Rémus et Maugrey. Une fois toutes les lumières éteintes, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte des Dursley, Tonks frappa deux coups légers à la porte.

Un troisième éclair et au grondement sourd du tonnerre les intrus avaient disparue.

A l'intérieur de la maison un jeune garçon aux cheveux hirsutes attendait les personnes qui devaient le sortir de l'enfer où il avait encore vécue ces mois d'été, enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient. Il était 22 heures et déjà on entendait distinctement le ronflement de Dudley, qui rivalisait avec celui de son père et même avec le tonnerre lui-même. Le temps passait lentement mais Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte, il était ailleurs. Son regard était fixé sur les aiguilles de l'horloge de la cuisine, la trotteuse cliquetait régulièrement ; chez n'importe qui d'autre cela aurait eu un effet soporifique mais durant ses vacances, après sa 5ème année, il avait eu le temps le temps de s'entraîner, en repensant inlassablement à la mort de son parrain, et a cette « foutue prophétie » qui allait lui pourrir la vie.

Il était maintenant 23 heures, l'heure a laquelle ses sauveurs devait normalement arriver, son esprit se reconnecta à son corps, 23H05 une mouche voleta devant ses yeux il la suivit du regard jusque vers la porte d'entrée sur la quelle elle se posa, d'un coup elle s'enfuit de bruit bref venait d'être frappé à la porte. Harry se leva, sortit sa baguette et d'un geste ample ouvrit la porte par laquelle les sorciers entrèrent, elle se referma doucement juste après leur passage.

Tonks, les cheveux noirs du à l'insistance de Fol'œil pour pas qu'elle se fasse trop remarquer, se dirigea vers le Survivant pour le serré dans ses bras, car une réelle amitié était née entre eux deux durant la 6ème année de Harry.

« Bonjour Harry !dit-elle d'un ton enjoué, j'espère que les Dursley non pas été trop terrible »

Le jeune home recula d'un pas, la jeune auror surprise s'arrêta net et s'inquiéta vivement :

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Harry, tu as un problème ? … réalisant sa gaffe elle se reprit…je veux dire…je suis désolé pour Ginny…

Ce n'est pas grave tu sais je m'y suis fait comme pour Sirius, comme pour Cédric, comme pour mes parents…il le faut bien la vie continue, et j'ai des choses importantes à faire.

Quoi qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Quelles choses importantes ?

Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne peux rester avec vous, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas vraiment avec vous.

…

Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne suis qu'une illusion. Je suis sûr qu'Alastor pourra te le confirmer.

Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, mon œil magique ne vois qu'une signature magique sans corps correspondant.

Bien, je savais que vous pouviez voir la différence, et je pense que maintenant je vais devoir montrer la preuve que je suis bien qui je prétends être.

Vous êtes très perspicace jeune inconnu, ironisa le paranoïaque.

Je suppose que vous voulez me poser une question que seul le vrai Harry connaît ?

Quel est le patronus d'Harry, dit précipitamment Rémus.

Ah non j'ai dit une question perspicace, depuis que Pettigrow à rejoint Voldemort (personne ne trembla dans le groupe, preuve de leur détermination a vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres) il doit savoir que mon patronus prend la forme de Cornedrue. Autre question… »

C'est Tonks qui reprit la première : « Maugrey je cois que tu sera d'accord que si je lui demande à quoi il pense lors ce qu'il crée son patronus cela devrai nous suffire pour prouver sa bonne foi.

Alors jeune homme ?

…

Vous ne pouvez répondre un jeune…qui êtes vous ? et où est Harry ? »

L'esprit de Harry fusait dans tous les sens pour trouver la réponse, car le problème c'est qu'il ne pensait jamais à la même chose à chaque patronus, cela dépendait de l'instant. Cette question le laissait totalement dépourvue car il s'attendait à tous sauf à ça. Il s'inquiétait que ce qu'il allait bientôt dire ne serait pas cru à cause de la réponse qu'il donnerait ; tandis qu'il cherchait mentalement un souvenir où il avait parlé de ça à Tonks.

« Attendez 10s…, dit-il précipitamment, voilà j'ai trouvé…

Alors , dirent les intrus à l'unisson

Et bien je pense à quand je suis avec Ginny…en fin pensait car je crains malheureusement que cela soit maintenant relié à un moment triste de ma vie ; et comme je n'ai pas refait de patronus depuis je ne puis vous dire à quoi je pense…répondit il le plus froidement possible.

C'est donc bien toi Harry, s'enthousiasma la jeune auror, mais pourquoi n'est tu pas là ? dit elle cette fois d'une voix plus soucieuse.

Et bien c'est tout simplement que j'ai des choses importantes à faire que je ne pouvais mettre en place en restant avec ces moldus rétrogrades

Vas-tu finir par nous dire ce que tu fais ? et où est ton corps par Merlin !

Mais cela vas de soi, je me prépare seul, comme toujours, à combattre Voldemort. »

Des petits cris d'exclamation retentirent dans le groupe. Des questions et des doutes apparaissaient de partout. Harry les fit stopper en y répondant d'une manière très énigmatique : « Je peux m'entraîner tranquillement dans un endroit où nul ne peut me trouver, et cela grâce à quelques sortilèges qui me permettent d'avoir autant de livres que je peux le souhaiter, vous savez la magie peut réserver des surprises même à ceux qui la pratique tous les jours. Donc sur ce, je dois m'en aller car ma tente est en train de prendre l'eau. Donc voilà c'était juste pour vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter outre mesure pour moi… Ah et aussi je ne pense pas que je viendrais à Poudlard cette année… »

Laissant dans l'expectative les membres de l'ordre après de tel révélation, il disparus lentement, comme une brume est soufflé par le vent.

_**Fin du flash back.**_

Dans le groupe réunis à la gare ceux, pour lesquels le récit était nouveau, avaient la même expression béate que ceux présent ce jour là. Tonks continua alors le récit « Nous avons alors transplané au quartiers de l'ordre et nous avons alors raconté l'histoire à Dumbledore, qui a été aussi étonné que nous. Et depuis ce jour on essaye de le localiser en vain. Le directeur dit qu'il ne faut pas trop s'inquiété, et que d'après lui Harry est en sûreté.

Mais moi je crois plutôt qu'il a un problème parce que ne pas aller à Poudlard quand même c'est impensable, surtout que pour lui c'est comme une deuxième maison. Et puis je me demande comment il fait pour s'entraîner seul… »…

La conversation dura ainsi une petite heure avant qu'Alastor ne force le groupe à s'en aller.

Tandis qu'une épaisse fumée recouvrait encore les mystères d'Harry, ceux libéré en panache par le Poudlard express se dissipait vite, alors qu'il filait à une vitesse folle vers l'école de sorcellerie.

Pour leur dernier voyage à bord du train, Ron et Hermione, malgré l'inquiétude de ne pas savoir Harry avec eux, s'embrassait langoureusement dans le compartiment laissé vide par Neville qui était partir voir Sa Luna.

Le rouquin était assis au fond de la banquette, tandis qu'Hermione le chevauchait. Leurs lèvres s'entrechoquait pendant que leurs langues se cherchaient, se mêlaient au fond de leur bouche. Leurs mains se caressaient ; celle d'Hermione prenant les cheveux du jeune homme alors que celui-ci palpait la croupe de l'adolescente.

Sa main gauche remonta lentement le long de son dos, passa à son ventre au niveau des reins, pour enfin venir cueillir ses seins qui avaient maintenant atteint une taille de femme. Leurs baisers commencèrent à se faire plus passionnelles, leurs caresses devinrent plus érotiques. Une main dans la jupe de son amie, l'autre sous son pull entrain de malaxer son sein, Ron commençait à ressentir une excitation en dessous de la ceinture,là où Hermione avait placer sa main.

Alors que leurs « ébats » commençait à se faire plus érotique, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement ; comme un seul homme le couple se leva. Ron, encore rouge d'avoir été pris dans une telle situation, regarda Neville entré avec Luna, les deux essoufflés. Ce fut Luna qui parla la première : « On a couru pour… vous prévenir… qu'a se qui parrait…Harry se trouve dans le train…dans le compartiment 19… » Luna n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione était déjà partis en trombe dans le couloir. Les élèves racontèrent le soir qu'ils avaient, ce jour là, passer devant eux une furie brune.

_**Un autre où, un autre quand…**_

Seul dans une pièce sombre, Harry se morfondait sur sa vie. Ses parents morts, son parrain mort, ses amis morts, sur sa propre mort à venir de la main de Voldemort, car il en était sûre face à se monstre il ne pourrait pas tenir plus de 30s. Il était nu, allongé sur le sol dur. Il était resté prostré ainsi toute la semaine, sans mangé, en buvant le strict minimum.

La mort de Ginny l'obsédait… Il voyait son corps convulser, le visage de Malefoy père sourire avec un rictus maléfique, et lui soutenant Ginny avec ses mains, ne pouvant rien faire pour soulager la douleur de sa petite amie. Il était immobilisé par un puissant sort et sa baguette avait été détruite…Ron et Hermione avait eu de la chance ils avait été assommé avant que Ginny ne soit torturé. Ils n'avait eu leur salut qu'avec l'arrivé de Dumbledore et des aurors près du train, ce qui avait fuir les derniers mangemorts présents sur la carcasse du train détruite par ses assaillants. Harry n'avait pas été tué, ça il ne le savait pas, car Voldemort sûr de sa puissance avait demandé à ses fidèles de l'épargner, car il voulait lui-même le tuer…

Il n'en pouvait plus de supporter ses morts, il préférait mourir, mais il devait souffrir avant pour expier ses fautes. C'est pourquoi son corps était recouvert de cicatrice et de croûte de sang et sa peau noircie par la crasse qui le recouvrait.

Harry avait été minutieux dans sa destruction : il avait commencer par se laisser mourir de faim, il avait ensuite pris un couteau et avait commencé à se mutiler. Il avait commencé par se couper la peau au dessus de chacune de ses côtes, il avait souffert et il s'en était réjoui. Il portait maintenant de large cicatrice sur la cage thoracique. Voyant la douleur, il avait décidé de faire de même pour chacun de ses os, qui était maintenant chacun indiqué par des cicatrices et des croûtes. Il s'en était ensuite pris au nerf, méticuleusement il s'était ouvert son bras gauche, en évitant les gros vaisseaux sanguins, il avait trouvé un nerf qu'il s'était mis à triturer de la pointe de son couteau, la douleur était exquise. Mais pas encore au niveau de la douleur moral qu'il ressentait pour Ginny.

Il savait que s'il mourait, Voldemort réussirait à prendre le pouvoir, et que de nombreuses vies serait perdue par sa faute… mais finalement il s'en foutait, ils n'ont qu'a se débrouiller tous seul, il ne serait pas là éternellement pour leur dire d'agir, surtout après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir l'année d'avant.

Ce jour là, il en était sûr, ce serait le dernier jour de sa vie…il avait assez souffert et il pouvait s'en aller la conscience tranquille. Mais il ne voulait pas mourir paisiblement en se coupant les veines…Non il devait souffrir un dernière fois. Il étendit le bras pour attraper le couteau et dans un dernier effort se le planta 3 fois dans les poumons et dans le cœur…il souffrait comme il n'avait jamais eu mal, mais après cette semaine…La douleur indescriptible lui envahi le corps par soubresaut…il se mit à baver, son corps se cabra une dernière fois…de multiples pensées s'accaparèrent son esprit, dément par le manque d'oxygène…C'est alors que la mort vint prendre son corps qui flasque retomba dans un son mat…

(A suivre…)

Sadique moi ? Non…Si vous voulez avoir la suite laisser moi au moins 5 reviews please…Moi faire du chantage vous me prenez pour qui ?

Le prochain chapitre devrait s'appeler : **TOM**


	2. Tom Locke

**Voilà la suite tant attendue (enfin je l'espère) du chant du phénix qui devrait répondre à une parie de vos interrogation ? RAR à la fin de ce chapitre.**

**Je sais que j'avais dit au bout de 5 reviews mais bon deux c'est un 2 à l'envers, aller reviewer please même pour dire bonjour**

Aller place à l'action et à des révélations…

**Chapitre 2 : Tom Locke**

Quand Hermione arriva devant la porte du compartiment n°19, elle était tout essoufflée de sa course effrénée. Elle savait qu'elle avait bousculé plusieurs premières année qui s'était trouvé sur son chemin et qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se pousser pour la laisser passer. Elle se recoiffa et se rhabilla quelque peu, il fallait quelle face bonne impression si jamais le survivant n'était pas présent dans le compartiment. Elle regarda droit devant elle sur le numéro doré, elle inspira trois fois et frappa d'un coup bref mais sonore sur la porte de bois. Personne ne répondit à son appelle, elle retapa une seconde fois mais beaucoup plus fort. Cette fois une fois une voix masculine, grave et profonde se fit entendre : « Vous pouvez entrer Mlle Granger ».

Elle fut si étonner que l'on sache que c'était elle qui avait frappé quelle ne bougea pas. La voix se refit entendre, mais cette fois elle était beaucoup plus bienveillante : « Mais entrer Mlle nous n'allons pas vous manger, nous savons que vous voulez nous poser des questions »

Cette fois elle prit son courage à deux mains, elle tourna la poignée et entra dans le compartiment. Celui-ci était très sombre, le rideau de la fenêtre était totalement fermé et seul une petite bougie flottant au milieu de la pièce donnait un peu de lumière. Sa flamme rougeoyante et tressautante étirait les ombres des trois propriétaires de la pièce. A sa gauche Hermione remarqua deux individus assis sur la banquette, l'un deux, le plus proche de la fenêtre obstrué, semblait dormir paisiblement, les bras croisé sur la poitrine la tête reposant sur le mur, l'autre la regardait entrer, elle ne pouvait voir leurs visages car ils étaient cachés dans l'ombre de leurs capuches en fait ils était habillé d'une robe de bure, tous comme les mangemorts. En y pensant Hermione fut traversé d'un frisson qui partie de sa nuque et qui parcourue tous le long de son épine dorsale. Elle tourna alors la tête en direction du troisième inconnu, qui n'en était pas un. Car il s'agissait du plus célèbre professeur pour le trio turbulent. Car oui il s'agissait bien du seul loup-garou qui n'eu jamais trouvé un travail auprès d'enfant. Rémus Lupin lui-même. Lui aussi regardait Hermione entrer mais il n'avait plus cet air miteux qu'il avait durant troisième année de Harry, il portai cette fois une robe d'un noir classique cependant rehaussé d'un broderie doré au niveau des manches, et sa cape était d'un vert foncé exquis. La voyant le regarder d'une manière un peu insistante, car il vrai son esprit avait tous de suite compris : Lupin allait reprendre son poste de DCFM, il lui dit donc : « Hermione s'il te plait peut fermer la porte derrière toi. ».

Une fois qu'elle se fut exécutée, la pièce déjà sombre fut plongée dans une pénombre quasi-totale, seul quelque partie de la pièce était visible et son esprit instigateur vit tout de suite que les inconnues n'avaient pas d'affaire. Elle scruta alors celui qui était réveillé assise à côté de Rémus. Et s'en crié garde elle vit deux yeux d'un vert émeraude éclatant, elle ne connaissait qu'une personne qui avait de tels yeux.

Elle se leva d'un bond et s'écria : « Harry c'est bien toi ! »La tête de l'inconnue eu un mouvement de gauche à droite et la voix mystérieuse se fit alors entendre « Ah l'adolescence et ces espoirs stupides, ces certitudes infondées et ces hormones incontrôlées. Non Mlle je ne suis pas le Héro que vous croyez…

« Mais pourtant vous avez les même yeux, le coupa –t-elle ;

« Tu t'arrête aux apparence maintenant Hermione le cas de Sirius ne tas pas suffit pour comprendre » L'adolescente fut étonné des paroles du maraudeur, elle ne l'avait jamais entendus parlé si froidement et surtout pas de Sirius.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses vacances de cinquième année, juste après la mort de Patmol. Durant cette période on pouvait l'entendre pleuré dans tous square Grimmauld. Quand il sortait de sa chambre pour allez manger ou pour assister à une réunion de l'ordre, ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait mis du temps à faire son deuil, plusieurs mois, mais même encore aujourd'hui quand on lui parlait de Sirius on sentait son cœur se serré de peine.

Et pourtant aujourd'hui, il en parlait le plus froidement possible et devant un étranger, qui ne devait pas connaître la vérité sur Sirius Black, le meurtrier du jeune et courageux Pettigrow. Elle regarda l'homme en robe de bure du coin de l'œil, tandis que son regard éberlué fixait Rémus.

« Professeur ? dit elle

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il est au courant de tous dit le lycanthrope sereinement

« Mais …reprit elle étonné

« En fait je fais le malpolis Mlle Granger, repris l'inconnue, je connais votre nom mais vous pas le mien. » Il se leva et dit tout en s'inclina « Je me présente je m'appelle

Tom Locke » Sa révérence était pompeuse et ridicule. Dans son coin Lupin pouffait de rire devant les manières de son ami.

« Bah quoi Lunard on n'a plus le droit de se présenter honorablement à une jeune et jolie Gente demoiselle » dit Tom d'une voix tout différente par rapport à précédemment, elle était jeune, enjoué, espiègle et tous ce qu'il avait de plus enfantin. On sentait à travers cette voix une enfance refoulé, et des moments merveilleux, mais depuis longtemps caché, ressortir comme par magie.

Hermione était resté debout, étonné non pas de la voix de l'homme de bure ou bien par les rires de Rémus et de Tom, mais plutôt de la manière dont ce dernier avait appelé le professeur de DCFM. Lunard ; le nom de Lupin chez les maraudeurs. Seul Sirius l'appelait ainsi, ce Tom devait donc connaître Rémus du temps des maraudeurs ou bien faire parti de l'ordre et s'être lié particulièrement vite avec le lycanthrope. Les rires ne semblaient pas s'arrêter, elle s'assit tout en pensant aux causes de ce petit nom.

Les rires étaient toujours aussi virulent quand un voix fluette se fit entendre de la deuxième robe de bure : « Est-ce que vous voudriez bien faire mon de bruit les mecs y en a qui essaye de se reposer ici.

« Ah Célia tu est enfin réveillée je croyait que ce jour n'arriverait jamais, le titilla Tom d'une voix douce » la capuche noir se retourna, Hermione cru voir un regard plein d'animosité envers Tom, quand la tête la femme se dirigea vers elle.

« Célia je te présente Hermione Granger, élève de septième année.

« Bonjour dit la jeune femme tu est à Griffondor c'est ça ?

« Oui répondit fièrement l'adolescente

« Tu doit donc connaître Harry Potter ? »

Hermione se renfrogna et fit un oui de la tête

« Bien » fit Célia avant de se caller contre le mur et de dire « Réveillez moi quand on arrive »

Hermione réfléchis à tout allure. Elle avait appris des choses mais sa curiosité naturelle la poussait à aller encor plus loin dans ses investigations. Mais comment pouvait-elle les poser sans être trop brusque. Voyant son malaise Tom pris les devant et de sa voix rauque : « Mlle Granger je suppose que vous avez des question à poser car sinon vous ne seriez pas venu

« Et bien oui je me posai quelques questions ; vous faites partis de l'ordre du phénix n'est ce pas ?

« Vous avez Mlle ceci est une question que vous n'auriez jamais dû poser, car ce n'est pas parce que vous croyez que quelqu'un est amis avec une personne qui connaît un secret que ce quelqu'un connaît ce dit secret. Je pourrai très bien être un mangemort au service de Voldemort (frémissement d'Hermione) qui essaye justement de savoir si l'ordre à été reconduis, ou encore de savoir qui y participe. Par exemple là, comme vous m'avez poser la question je suis en droit de supposer que Lunard fait partis de l'ordre. »La voix rauque de Tom l'avait cloué sur place, elle reconnu son erreur et voulu s'excuser :

« Je suis désolé M Locke, mais…

« Ce n'est pas grave Mlle, c'est en faisant des erreurs que l'on apprend, de plus vous avez de la chance je ne suis pas un mangemort, malgré mon costume. Et pour répondre à votre question, non je ne fais pas partis de l'ordre. Mais voyez vous j'aurai cru que votre première question aurait été a propos d'un de vos ami.

« Oui mais je ne voulais pas paraître trop brusque avec vous. Mais savez vous où se trouve Harry, où s'il va bien ?

« Et bien désolé de vous décevoir mais non ; mais par contre pour être assez au fait de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier aussi bien que moldu, je puis vous dire que personne ne pourra le retrouver avant qu'il ne le veuille

« Comme le savez vous demanda Hermione intrigué par la déclaration de Tom

« Et bien voyez vous si ni Voldy ni Dumby ne l'on retrouver et qu'il a pu disparaître et laissé une illusion parfaite derrière lui, soit il est devenu très puissant, ce qui m'étonnerai vu le niveau qu'il avait l'année dernière ; soit il est protégé par un puissant sorcier, qui je le pense doit être bon car sinon on aurait déjà retrouvé son corps. Vous avez une autre question peut-être ?

« Oui j'aimerai savoir, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, ce que vous êtes venu faire à Poudlard car je ne crois pas savoir qu'une matière soit vacante pour que vous deveniez prof, enfin à partir du moment ou le professeur Lupin reprend son cour de DCFM ? »

Rémus acquiesça de la tête. Après quelques instants de réflexion, Tom dit d'une voix amusé : « Je crois que vous le saurez ce soir quand Dumby…enfin le professeur Dumbledore…vous le dira. Jusqu'à ce moment là je serai une tombe »

La pièce resta silencieuse quelques minutes. Hermione réfléchissait sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre de l'inconnu. Lupin et Tom se regardait droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire espiègle apparu sur son visage tandis que l'homme mystérieux regardait du coin de l'œil une Hermione pensive. Le loup-garou fit un mouvement de gauche vers la droite avec sa tête, puis après quelques instants il déclara : « Vas y si tu veux, mais tu en prends toute les responsabilité, je t'aurai prévenu »

La jeune adolescente sortis de ses pensées en entendant la voix du maraudeur. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'il était peut-être le temps pour elle de s'en aller. Elle se leva lentement, et dit : « Je crois que je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps …»

« Attendez Mlle, l'interrompit Tom, je crois que vous avez toujours pas vu mon visage et je ne voudrait pas que vous croyez que je sois Harry Potter déguisé » Hermione ne dit rien, il est vrai qu'elle y avait pensé même si elle pensait que Harry n'aurait jamais pu lui mentir aussi facilement. Elle attendit donc que Tom enlève sa capuche, et alors elle fut totalement étonnée…

Il est vrai qu'il ne s'agissait pas du Survivant, mais il est vrai qu'elle ne pensait pas que Tom puisse être comme ça. Elle l'imaginait plutôt jeune, enfin avec la trentaine, il était vieux et ridé ; elle l'imaginai les cheveux jais et plutôt cour, ils étaient blanc et noué en catogan, la tresse retombant jusqu'au milieu du dos ; elle le pensai assez gros, il était maigre. Mais surtout ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est ses yeux, elle les avait vu vert émeraude, il était aveugle.

Oui, aveugle. Deux immenses puits noirs remplaçaient ses globes oculaires. Quand il clignait des yeux, ses paupières, qui normalement chez tous les voyant étaient rondes, étaient ici totalement creusées vers l'intérieur. En soi être aveugle chez les sorciers ce n'était pas une tare car cela se soignai facilement et les yeux magiques étaient facile à fabriquer ; il vrai que la plupart n'avait pas les capacités de celui de Maugrey mais il permettait, quand même, de voir normalement, alors que chez les moldus, les aveugles était obligé de s'en remettre aux cannes et aux chiens. Le fait le plus étonnant c'est que Tom Locke est pu refusé des yeux magiques alors qu'il devait savoir qu'il serait totalement diminué par se handicap.

Un large sourire denté, et oui chez les sorciers ne pas avoir de dents signifie ne pas pouvoir dire les formules magiques et donc de ne pas pouvoir faire de magie, apparu sur le visage du vieillard devant la stupéfaction de la jeune fille. Il remis alors sa capuche, cachant une nouvelle fois le visage de Tom, et la bougie, qui brillait de mille feu quelques instants pour éclairer le visage de l'homme de bure, était maintenant revenu à son niveau le plus bas.

« Mais …mais… je ne comprend pas … pourquoi… dit l'adolescente totalement déboussolé.

« Je vois que vous vous poser plein de question, mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous aurez votre réponse dans quelques jours, mais sachez déjà, que comme dit le proverbe que patiente et longueur de temps valent mieux que force et rage. Bien je crois que vous pouvez partir maintenant.

Alors qu'Hermione se mettait en branle pour sortir de se sombre compartiment, la belle au bois dormant, euh non, Célia s'agita contre le mur. Elle se réveilla brusquement, ses yeux invisibles, caché dans les ombres, grands ouverts elle se pencha vers Tom et lui murmura quelques choses à l'oreille ; celui-ci secoua la tête de résignation et fixa son regard sur Hermione, qui le dos tourné n'avait pas vu le manège qui se passai dans son dos. Lupin, quand à lui, ayant vu le réveille brusque de Célia il se doutait de quelque chose et avait suivi le regard de son ami jusqu'à l'adolescente.

Tous dans la pièce, mis à part Hermione qui ne se savait pas l'objet de temps d'attention, étaient à cran, comme si quelque chose de mal allait se passer. La jeune fille ouvrit lentement la porte et alors qu'elle était à moitié ouverte, Tom dans un seul mouvement, qui montrait ces année de maîtrise, d'un seul geste il enfonça sa main dans sa robe et en fit jaillir un petit couteau qui siffla dans l'air.

Il passa si près des cheveux d'Hermione qu'il en coupa quelques uns. La gryffondor entendis un hurlement juste devant elle, un couteau planté dans la main et accroché au mur du couloir un jeune blondinet hurlait de douleur, sa baguette au sol recouvert d'un peu de sang qui avait giclé lorsque la lame la lui avait arraché des mains.

« Alors M. Malefoy, dit Tom en se levant, vous savez qu'il pas bien de vouloir agressé une de ses camarades surtout si elle jolie » Il sourit à Hermione qui était resté plant é là trop étonné de ce qui venait de se passer en quelques secondes, de plus elle se posait encore plus de question : comment avait-il fait pour savoir que Malefoy l'attendait alors que elle-même ne l'avait pas vu ? et d'autres du même genres

« Vous savez vous avez de la chance que je sois généreux aujourd'hui car j'aurai très pu casser votre baguette en même temps que votre main. » Drago gémit de douleur tandis qu'il injuriant le c qui lui avait fait ça et qu'il se vengerai. Tom reprit : « Vous ce que j'aime par-dessus tous M Malefoy, non vous donnez votre langue au chat, et bien ce qu j'aime bien c'est quand mes victimes avoue vite. Vous savez je n'aime pas particulièrement faire souffrir les gens, pas comme vous en tous cas, donc si vous avouez je vous enlève se couteau sinon vous resterez comme ça jusqu'à notre arrivé à Près au lard, sachant que les blessure à l'arme blanche s'infectent souvent très vite surtout celle qui sont empoisonné… »

Malefoy regarda sa main ensanglantée et la lame dont le manche était tressé de lanière de cuir de deux couleurs une noir et une verte, une fois qu'il les vit Drago se mit a paniquer car l'association de ces deux couleur sur n'importe qu'elle arme signifiait que l'engin était empoisonné par le poison de putréfaction. Il voyait déjà sa main verdir et se putréfier on voyait déjà les muscle et les nerfs autour de la peau. Pour en avoir vu les effets à long termes de tel potion, et ce grâce à son père, il savait qu'il devait tout révéler s'il était convaincu que l'homme le laisserai pourrir. Il tourna la tête vers l'homme à la robe de bure, et scruta l'intérieur de la capuche, il ne vit que le noir et une peur intense comme on pouvait en ressentir en face d'un détraqueur, il en était maintenant certain cet homme pourrai le laisser crever

« Alors jeune homme ?

« J'avoue, j'ai vu cet sang de bourbe rentré et je me suis caché pour lui jeter un sort quand elle sortirai…maintenant enlevé moi ce couteau…

« Et quel sort allai tu utiliser avant que je t'arrête ?

« _Limasompra_

_« _Mhmh jolie sort de magie noir, je vois que vous avez bon goût. Bien Mlle Granger je pense que vous pouvez vous en aller » Ce qu'elle fit promptement car elle aussi elle connaissait la signification de ses couleurs et bien qu'elle détestait Malefoy, elle pensait quand même que ce poison noir était quand même exagérer, et que surtout ce vieillard ne plaisantait pas malgré ses airs parfois enfantin.

Tom regardait toujours la blessure du serpentard se mettre à pourrir et à gangrener la main du jeune garçon. Mais surtout ce qu'il appréciait c'était con visage totalement rempli de peur devant l'inaction de son tortionnaire. Tom sourit. Drago cria : « Non mais vous allez m'enlevez ce couteau vous m'aviez promis.

« Les promesses n'engagent que ceux qui y croit répondit le vieillard philosophiquement

« Je pense que tu devrait lui enlever Tomy, dit Rémus qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début tout comme Célia

« Tu est sur Lunard pourtant on s'amuse bien, bon je vois que M. Drago Malefoy a toujours des amis hauts placés »

Sur ce mot il étendit la main et retira la lame de la main du garçon. Celui-ci la regarda et vit qu'il n'avait aucune blessure, il ne comprenait pas car normalement les effets de la putréfaction étaient irréversibles. Son visage se décomposa passant de la stupéfaction à la colère.

« Et oui je crois que vous avez compris mon jeune ami tous ceci n'était qu'une illusion

« Mais et la douleur …elle était bien réel pourtant

« Vous savez il ne faut pas me sous estimer, je suis un maître dans l'art de l'illusion, maintenant vous pouvez partir… et n'oublié pas votre baguette » D'un geste de la main il lui renvoya dans sa poche, lui tourna le dos et rentra dans le compartiment n°19 et ferma la porte.

En colère d'avoir été ainsi duper il décida de s'en prendre au premières années pour se défouler.

A l'intérieur du compartiment, Rémus riait à gorge déployer de la tête qu'avait Malefoy lors qu'il avait vu qu'il s'était fait floué. Tom s'assis et dit : « Célia merci de m'avoir prévenu j'ai pu me défouler de ce qu'il m'a fait subir durant plus de six ans.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir été utile à quelque chose dit elle d'une voix fluette

« N'empêche Harry, repris plus sérieusement Rémus, tu y as été un peu fort. Maintenant Hermione vas se poser encore plus de questions à ton sujet, elle va finir par découvrir le poteau rose.

« Je sais c'est pour ça que je ne lui pas trop dit de choses important même si je suis sûr qu'elle en a déduit plus qu'elle n'en espérait, mais bon elle sait juste ce qu'elle doit savoir.

« Harry tu est sûr d'avoir fait le bon choix, tu pourrai apparaître sous ton vrai nom cela poserait moins de problèmes ?

« Tu sais Lunard, tu connais mais raison et tu sais que tu pourra pas me faire changer d'avis

« Oui je le savais mais je devais essayer une dernière fois »

On entendit soudain le train s'arrêter dans crissement aigu. Il était temps que Tom et Célia rentrent en scène et qu'ils fassent le numéro le plus convaincant possible, le plus dur à tromper étant bien entendu ce bon vieux Dumby.

« Il est temps d'y aller ma douce Célia, tu est prête… bien allons y »

(A suivre…)

**RAR : **

**Madhatter hi-chan : **je sais ce premier chapitre est plutôt bizarre, mais il me sert de prologue pour la suite de l'histoire. Quand a la mort de Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas on la reverra bientôt (mais je ne sais pas quand) mais elle ne serra pas ressuscité… quand à Ron…let-and-see.

Et puis de toute façon je crois que je vais mettre assez de choses dans cette fic pour contenter **_à peu près_** tout le monde

**Yotma :** Eh bien tu vois Harry il est pas mort, parce que sinon moi j'ai plus de fic , de même si Voldy meurt avant le combat avec Harry. Pour les interrogations de comment je vais faire pour qu'Harry renaisse et bien relie bien le premier chapitre…

Aller au prochain chapitre, qui celui là ne sera pas dans deux jours : faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties quand même…surtout que je ne l'ai pas encore écris.


	3. Célia McKellis

Bon je suis vraiment désoler pour le très grand retard et je sais que ce n'est pas bien car moi-même j'aime pas quand les autres font de même. Mais bon comme on dit j'ai eu la peur de la page blanche : à chaque fois que j'écrivait quelque chose j'avait l'impression que c'était totalement nul. C'est pourquoi je n'ose même pas me relire de peur que je n'efface tous par dépit (donc désolé pour les fautes)

Je remercie donc tous mes reviewer pour leur review et j'espère qu'ils sont encore là. Je remercie donc :**Arvedin, Ocaora, Hotel de l'Univers, underphoenix, Elaur**. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de ce que vous croyez que je suis capable même si je sai qu cela ne doit pas combler vos attente. Pour **Ocaora** si je te dit oui je te mentirai, si je te dit non je te mentirai aussi !

S'il vous plait **reviewer** c'est le seul moyen qui me permet de me faire continuer ma fic ( à chaque fois je suis à deux doigt de la lâcher)

Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3 : Cécilia McKellis**

La pluie s'était mis a tombé depuis la moitié de journée, et quand les élèves arrivèrent à la gare de Près au Lard les cieux redoublèrent de colère : on voyait au loin des éclairs zébrant la nuit et le tonnerre faire vibrer les arbres de la forêt interdite. Lorsqu'ils descendirent du train les adolescents se retrouvèrent trempé jusqu'aux os, l'eau dégoulinait de leurs robes autant qu'elle les traversait. Hermione entendit au loin la voix bienveillante de Hagrid, essayant de couvrir le vacarme de la nature, qui appelait les premières années à le suivre pour traverser le lac. Un sentiment de nostalgie l'étreignit en repensant à sa première année ; la manière dont elle voulait prouver aux autres sorciers qu'elle était aussi bonne qu'eux, et que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle venait d'origine moldue qu'elle était pas une sorcière. Mais bon maintenant elle entrait dans sa septième et dernière année à Poudlard et tous ce qu'elle voulait c'était la paix, qu'enfin les sorciers acceptent les moldus comme ils sont.

Elle tourna la tête et vit Ron qui la suivait de près sa tête essayant de rentrer le plus profondément dans son coup pour éviter d'être mouillé. Ses yeux essayèrent de percer le mur qu'offrait la pluie à la recherche de cet être si mystérieux qu'était ce Tom Locke. Après quelques instants de recherche elle l'aperçu enfin, il étai courbé comme sous le poids des ans, La jeune femme étrange semblait l'aider à avancer : lui tenant le bras droit elle le laissait se reposer sur lui. Marchant lentement Hermione eu le temps de les voir monter dans une calèche avec Rémus, avant qu'elle-même ne monte dans l'un deux.

Ron s'assit à côté d'elle lui serrant la main, puis Luna et Neville. Une fois tous monté la calèche s'ébranla et se dirigea lentement vers le château. Le silence à l'intérieur était lourd, un éclair vint éclairer l'intérieur de la calèche mais les visages restaient mornes. Tous repensait à ce qu'avait rapporté Hermione sur les étrangers de la cabine n°19. Les pensées étaient partagé entre la déception de savoir qu'Harry ne se trouvait pas dans le train et les interrogations sur Tom : qui était il ?

Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence « Moi je vous dit ce mec c'est un mangemort !

« Arrête d'être borné comme ça, dit Neville d'un air de dépit, on sait on a compris ce que tu pense. Mais moi franchement je ne pense pas, tu as bien entendu ce qu'il a fait à Malefoy, est ce que tu crois qu'un fidèle de Vold…de _Voldort_ se irait attaquer le fils d'un de ces principaux mangemort, et encore plus pour aider une « sang de bourbe », désolé Hermione, mais c'est vrai.

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est plutôt savoir ce qu'il est venu faire à Poudlard et de savoir s'il sait où est Harry parce que vu la manière dont il m'a répondue j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il sait où il se trouve. Et je ne serai pas étonner si on apprenait que c'est lui qui cache Harry, car par moment je ressentait sa magie qui émanait et je peux te dire qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'il en a l'air. » Quand elle eu fini le silence retomba sur la cabine

Ron avait failli ajouter quelque chose mais la main d'Hermione qui serrait un peu plus fort la sienne lui fit retenir ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est ainsi que finit le voyage : dans un silence religieux.

Dans une autre calèche le silence régnait là aussi. Là aussi la femme tenait la main de l'homme, tandis qu'un autre les regardait. Lupin ruminait encore de l'altercation de Harry et de Drago, pas qu'il appréciait spécialement le Serpentard, mais plutôt qu'il aurait préférer que Harry ne se fasse pas trop remarquer, et surtout pas comme quelqu'un qui n'appréciait que peu les protégés de Rogue. Car il en était sûr il n'apprécierait pas le nouveau venu encore plus s'il avait une dent contre lui, il lui fit part de ses réflexion ; et le jeune (pas si jeune que ça en fait) mage lui répondit d'un ton froid tout en regardant Célia : « Tu, sais Rémus, que je m'attaque à ses élèves ou pas je crois qu'il ne m'aurait pas du tous apprécier ; même si je pense qu'il aimerait avoir mon élève dans sa maison. Rogue ne renieras jamais un sang pur surtout s'il est connu et influant. Mais Lunard fait moi plutôt part de tes doutes concernant Hermione, je vois très bien que tu n'apprécies pas mon jeu avec elle ?

« A ça pour voir, tu sais Harry l'intimité des esprits ça existe, tu pourrai arrêter de regarder dans tous ceux que tu rencontre !

« Peut-être mais là je n'ai pas eu besoin de regarder dans ta tête pour savoir ce à quoi tu pense. Donc ne détourne pas la question. Ah et tu peux continuer à m'appeler Tom parce que cela serait malvenue que tu dises à tous le monde qui je suis réellement.

« Tom tu sais très bien qu'elle finira par te démasquer, c'est une fille très intelligente pour son age.

« Oh mais je ne remets pas en cause son intelligence, de plus je pense que je la connais un peu mieux que toi cette petite…

« Je sais mais c'est justement là le problème, tu crois pouvoir anticipé chacune de ses réactions ; et un jour elle ira plus vite que tu ne le crois et tu te feras avoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai un plan tout prévus pour elle, et, sans me vanter, je crois qu'il est assez bien fait et qu'elle ne découvriras qui je suis que quand je le voudrait. Et le plus marrant de tous c'est que je suis sûr qu'elle croira qu'elle m'a pris sur le fait. » Il rie gaiement, puis Lupin reprit le visage sévère :

« Tu sais Tom… (Harry lui fit un sourire enjôleur comme un gamin qui demande des bombons à sa mère) oh et puis fait comme tu veut je sais que de tout façon tu as e pouvoir de faire face à ce qui pourra advenir

« N'en sois pas si certain il est vrai que j'ais été à de très bonnes écoles, mais aucun enseignement n'est parfait, quoi que ?...il est vrai que si je connaît mes faiblesses je peux toujours les paliers par quelques stratagèmes. »

Célia sortit de sont mutisme et le rabroua : « Tu sais _TOM_ que le plagiat ce n'est pas bien, je ne crois pas que Merlin aurait apprécier…

« _CELIA,_ je ne sais plus quel auteur a dit, mais je suis quand même d'accord avec lui, il a dit je crois que le fondement de l'éducation ce n'est pas d'apprendre et de réciter les idées des autres, mais plutôt au contraire de les comprendre, de le critiquer et de ce les approprier. » et Harry continua à discourir ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, vantant l'éducation souple reposant sur l'échange de connaissance plutôt que sur l'abrutissement par les livres et le bourrage de crâne

Le lycanthrope l'interrompit alors en souriant :

« Tu sais je crois que la non plus Hermione ne serait pas d'accord, elle qui ne jure que par les livres.

« Oui je sais, c'est pourquoi je crois que cette année elle aura du mal à s'habituer à certains cours » Un petit sourire illumina alors son visage ridé. Et un rire cristallin se fit alors entendre, le Survivant tourna la tête et regarda Célia qui continuait à s'esclaffer comme une folle. A elle aussi le visage brillait d'une joie de vivre derrière les ténèbres de son capuchon, mais que tous dans la calèche pouvait voir. Bientôt toute la diligence fut remplie de rires. Ceux-ci durèrent plusieurs longues minutes durant lesquels ils purent se libérer de toutes les tensions qu'ils avaient accumulées depuis quelques jours. C'était un rire bête car rien de drôle n'avait été dit, et pourtant il était libérateur.

Une fois le calme et le sérieux revenu, les occupants pouvaient commencer à apercevoir les lumières du château illuminant la forêt interdite. Tous retombaient dans un mutisme quand un sifflement se fit entendre de l'intérieur de la robe d'Harry, le sifflement d'un serpent que seul son propriétaire pouvait comprendre ; c'était une voix qui disait :

« Bon c'est pas que l'on s'embête ici, mais je crois qu'il est tant pour moi de m'envoler comme qui dirait…

« Et alors qu'est ce que tu attends, lui répondis le fourchelangue »

De sa manche gauche Harry vit sortir un mince et long serpent noir à la tête triangulaire. Il descendit le long de son poignet, se laissa glissé jusqu'au sol, et très rapidement se redressa. Il ouvrit la bouche : elle était totalement noir et comportait deux grand crochet de 5 cm, tandis que la longueur de son corps était d'approximativement de 2 m. De cette bouche sortit un sifflement qui pourrait être traduit par un à bientôt.

Alors le serpent commença à rougir, il se mit en boule et prit feu. Tous les occupants de la calèche le regardèrent s'embraser comme si c'était un phénomène totalement naturel. C'est alors que de cette boule de feu apparut l'un des plus magnifique animale magique qui n'a jamais existé : un phénix. Mais pas un simple phénix rouge feu mais un phénix noir, dont les flammes sombres n'éclairaient pas la cabine.

Harry s'exclama alors : « Ah non Milline ça va pas recommencer avec ta fierté, tu vas nous faire repérer si l'on voit un phénix noir sortir d'ici. C'est sur qu'après Dumbledore cas ce poser des questions » Un long trémolo sorti du bec du noble animal qui se retransforma. Les flammes de l'animal s'éteignirent et travers la fumée un aigle majestueux surgit, il s'éleva vers le plafond et plongea vers la fenêtre avant même que celle-ci soit ouverte. La collision allait être inévitable. Alors que le bec de l'oiseau touchait la vitre, il passa au travers. Il s'éleva dans les airs au dessus de la calèche et personne ne le vie filé vers le château plus vite que n'importe quel autre animal magique ou non.

L'animal se posa sur une des tours du château, et regarda les calèches arrivées près des portes où les attendaient trois aurore. Les calèches s'arrêtaient une à une libérant leurs passagers. Il vit Hermione et Ron sortir d'une des voitures et attendre leurs amis avant de franchir tous ensemble les portes. Quelques calèches plus tard, il vit son maître descendre lui aussi. Son maître ? Non pas vraiment. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait trouvé et recueilli mais il n'était pas son maître, ils plus des amis l'un pour l'autre. Amis ? Oui c'était cela ! Une amitié vieille de plusieurs dizaines d'années. Et durant tous ce temps ils s'étaient entraidés, même s'il était vrai que c'était plutôt lui qui avait aidé Harry. Amis ? Il vrai que dans le monde magique actuel, une amitié entre un animal et un être humain était très rare. Même Fumseck n'était pas vraiment amis avec Albus, il était plus lié à l'école dans laquelle il avait toujours vécu.

Milline les regarda rentrer, la scène était dressé, les acteurs présent il ne manquait que les trois coup et l'action commencerait. Elle était près à entrer en jeu quand se serait à elle. Il fallait être patient.

Harry rentra lentement dans la salle, la moitié des élèves étaient déjà présent et tous se retournèrent pour le voir rentrer. Il faut dire qu'avec son accoutrement de mangemort il ne passait pas inaperçu. Sur accompagné d'un autre serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'un Loup-garou reconnu.

Il s'avança entre les tables de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle, la tête haute, il n'allait quand même pas baissé la tête pour un bande d'ignorant qui ne regarde que les êtres différent que ce soit sa cicatrice ou ses habits. Célia et Rémus firent de même. Ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à la table professorale, où Rémus s'assit. Pendant ce temps Dumbledore et Tom se parlait. Harry ne voulant pas s'asseoir à cette table.

« Vous savez Albus si je m'assoie avec vous, Cécilia aussi ; or je n'ai jamais vu nulle part une élève s'asseoir avec les professeurs. C'est pourquoi je pense que, pour l'instant, et jusqu'à ce que Célia est choisi sa maison, il serait préférable que nous ayons notre propre table »

« Vos argument tiennent la route, j'accepte »lâcha le directeur « je vais de ce pas faire moi-même votre table »

« Oh ce ne seras pas la peine, je m'en occuperais très bien tous seul. Il serait dommage que certaine personnes croient que je suis un incompétent » En rétorquant cela, Harry regardait fixement Rogue. Il savait bien qu'il avait dû s'opposer à son admission dans le corps professoral de Poudlard.

Il joignit alors l'acte à la parole et d'un geste souple sortit sa baguette de l'étui de sa poche droite, il fit tournoyer sa baguette et un magnifique table ronde apparut. Tous les élèves étaient maintenant entrer dans la salle et tous regardait l'objet qui était apparut impressionné, non par le fait qu'il soit apparu de nulle part, mais par sa magnificence.

Nulle description ne pourrait d'écrire la beauté de cet objet, tous les objets étaient précieux mais ce n'était pas ça qui la rendait merveilleuse. En fait…OUI… c'était la magie qui s'échappait de la table qui la rendait magnifique, une magie que tous pouvaient ressentir, une magie apaisante, une magie qui disait _celui qui m'a créer ne peut être que quelqu'un de bon._ Et c'était ce que disait les élèves, cela voyait dans leurs yeux, cela ce voyait dans leurs âmes.

Harry s'étonnait lui-même, il ne pensait pas que son effet pouvait être si puissant, bien sûr il avait mis une magie apaisante en place mais il ne se doutait pas qu'elle aurait pu être si puissante « IL y a des jours où je m'étonne moi-même » se dit il.

Mais cela n'était pas au goût de tout le monde et surtout pas aux yeux du professeur de potion. Son instinct d'espion avait pris le dessus, il n'avait aucune confiance en se nouveau professeur, surtout après un tour de passe-passe comme celui-ci, un tour qu'il avait lui-même utilisé. Il regarda s'asseoir le couple avec un air de colère qui ne passa inaperçue aux yeux d'Hermione.

Elle se posait énormément de question sur Tom, et le fait que Rogue ne semble pas l'apprécier ne faisait que de renforcer ses questions et ses doutes. Elle regarda fixement le nouveau venue et la nouvelle, elle réfléchissait profondément ; tellement que cette année elle n'enregistra pas la chanson du Choipeau qui cet année encore parlait de l'unité des maisons face à l'adversité. Ensuite MacGonagall appela un à un les différents nouveaux élèves, Hermione toujours dans ces pensées applaudissait instinctivement pour chaque « Griffondor » prononcé par le Choipeau

Une la répartition finie le directeur se leva, la salle se vida de tous sons, les regards se tournèrent vers le seul que Voldemort n'avait jamais craint et les élèves l'écoutèrent avec attention ; et contrairement à précédemment la jeune brune écoutait attentivement.

« Chers élèves et chers collègue je vous souhaite une très bonne année à Poudlard. Comme d'habitude j'ai quelque renseignement de dernières minutes à vous dire. Mais avant tout chose M Rusard m'a rappelé pour la 697ème fois que la forêt interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite ; et que la liste des 5836 objets interdits dans l'enceinte de l'école est toujours affichée sur la porte de son bureau.

« Voilà maintenant passons à des choses plus graves, en prenant en compte le retour de Voldemort (toute la salle tressailli sauf deux ou trois élèves et quatre ou cinq professeurs) je me vois dans l'obligation d'interdire toute sortie à Près au lard cette année ! »

Une vague de protestation courut dans toute la salle. Les élèves chuchotait consterner de se voir refuser le meilleur aspect distractif de leur année scolaire, surtout qu'avec le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui cela aurait été le moyen de se distraire et de ne plus penser à cette guerre.

Le directeur leva les bras pour faire tomber l'animation de la salle et continua son discours.

« Je sais que vous êtes très déçu, mais pour compenser nous vous avons prévu des soirée surprise tout au long de l'année préparer par les frères Weasley qu je pense que vous le savez sont des professionnels des facéties en tous genres. Bien sur lors de ces soirée tous les élèves de la première à la dernière année seront les bien venus.

« Bon maintenant parlons de choses plus sérieuse, j'aimerai que vous accueillez chaleureusement une nouvelle élève que sera avec nous tout au loin de l'année, et qui partageras les cours avec les septième. Je vous pris d'accueillir comme il se doit Mlle Cécilia McKellis »

De la table de Tom, élia se leva. Toute la salle était silencieuse, puis un murmure la secoua, des interrogations muettes sur cette McKellis. On entendait aussi les applaudissements sonores du directeur. Le vacarme se fit de plus bruyant. Hermione des retourna vers Ron avec un regard interrogateur. Elle finit enfin par poser la question qui la gênait.

« Ron, dit-moi, pour quoi est ce que tous le monde réagit bizarrement au nom des McKellis ?

« Quoi tu ne sait pas toi qui a lu de long en large l'Histoire de Poudlard ! » taquina Ron

« Vas y Ron arrête et dit le moi » fit elle avec son plus beau sourire charmeur

« Bon en fait c'est assez compliqué. En fait… comment dire….

« Bon abrège Ron ! »Hermione commençait à s'impatienter

« Voilà ce qui se passe c'est que les McKellis sont l'une des plus vieille famille de sorcier qui existe et l'une des plus puissante, certain disent que Merlin lui-même était un McKellis. C'est un famille très influente dans le monde sorcier, le simple fait de s'appeler McKellis te fait ouvrir toute les portes : même les gobelins s'abaisseraient devant toi. Compare à eux même les Malfoy ou les Black font pâle figure, et serait un honneur que l'un des membres de ces familles puissent se lié avec les McKellis. Mais voilà tous le monde sait que les McKellis sont des sang purs mais personnes ne sait comment il font, car jamais personne n'a jamais entendu parler d'un mariage quelconque aces un McKellis. Et voilà le problème c'est que personne ne sait où ils résident ou ce qu'il font, parce que le plus étrange avec eux c'est que pendant plusieurs années on peut jamais en entendre parler, puis du jour au lendemain ils sortent de l'oubli ; et le plus souvent en période de crise. C'est pour çà que certain croient que c'est des oiseaux de mauvaise augure.

« …

« Oui voilà pourquoi tous le monde chuchotent »

A l'autre bout de la salle sur la table de Tom, celui-ci parlait avec Célia.

« Tu sais on était pas obligé d'écouté Merlin, je suis sûr que cela aurait été plus facile.

« Moi je ne crois pas Tom, c'est sûr j'aurais pu m'intégrer plus facilement mais avec ce nom les gens voudront me perler et avec la réputation cela plus facile de les amené là on veut les amener.

« Oui mais quand même je ne sais pas comment tu fait pour rester confiante quand tous le monde ne te regarde que pour ton nom. Moi je n'ai jamais pu…

« Je sais mais après McKellis fait quand même partis de moi. Tu sais bien qu'un sorcier ne peut usurper le nom d'un autre, sans potion je veux dire » elle venait juste de repenser à la quatrième année de Harry Potter.

« Bon si tu y tiens, mais je pense que tu devrait enlever ta capuche les gens devrait moins de regarder, ou plus…Et pense à …

« …enlever le sort. Je sais de toute façon c'est moi qui te l'ai appris donc je pense que je sais l'utiliser. »

Célia toujours debout porta les mains à son capuchon et dans un ample mouvement le rejeta sur ses épaules. Tous les élèves la regardèrent à nouveau avec des yeux éberlué, et les conversation reprirent de plus belle avec encore plus de force. Célia se rassit

« Finalement ça a été plus, j'ai un bouton sur le nez ou quoi ! » dit elle d'un ton mi amusé mi surpris.

« Non je crois plus qu'ils sont subjugué par ta beauté. Alors tu as les filles qui sont jalouses et les gars qui veulent tous sortirent avec toi. » répondit sincèrement Harry. Cécilia se mit à rougir.

Mais il n'y avait pas de raison car il vrai qu'elle étai très jolie : Des traits fin, une bouche magnifique, des yeux d'un bleu profond, un nez aquilin, de long cheveux brun enferré dans une tresse qui passant par-dessus son épaule droit retombait sur sa belle poitrine et s'arrêtait juste en dessous. En fait ce n'était pas les éléments séparés qui étaient admirable mais bien l'agencement de toutes ces briques. Une beauté magique émanait de son corps attirant tous les regards.

« Cécilia McKellis veuillez arrêter avec ce charme de pacotille, pour charmer ces garçon !» dit Tom d'un ton plutôt méchant puis il ajouta tous bas et de manière douce « tu n'en a pas besoin ta beauté naturelle fait déjà détourner les regards »

« Bon d'accord **_Maître_**, c'est pas la peine de faire ta crise de jalousie, c'était juste pour s'amuser.

« Oui je sais, c'est drôle c'est vrai ; mais nous pourront nous amusé une fois que tous ceci seras terminé » Il se retourna alors vers Dumbledore et lui fit un signe de tête.

Le professeur se releva et le silence se fit immédiatement.

« Bien je vois que vous vous interroger sur la présence de l'héritière des McKellis dans notre humble école, et bien le fait est que Mlle McKellis a fait la demande express auprès de son maître pour finir ses études à Poudlard. Son maître est donc venu me voir faire cette proposition et j'ai tous de suite accepté, bien entendu. Elle suivra donc le cursus scolaire comme n'importe qu'elle autre élève, mais par contre son affectation par le Choipeau ne se feras que dans une semaine et cela pour lui permettre de prendre ces marques dans le château en attendant elle suivra les cours avec la maison de… »

Tous le monde retenait son souffle, ou en tous cas tous ceux qui connaissait la réputation de la famille car malgré les mauvaises augures que leurs apparitions procurent, tout élèves auraient été fier de l'avoir dans sa maison même si cela n'était que pour un semaine.

« Griffondor » Un vive « Oura » se propagea dans la table des rouges et or.

« Bien sur en attendant elle ne sera logé dans aucun des dortoirs mais sera logé dans une des chambres à invité du château.

« Bien deuxième chose, lors de mon entretient avec le Maître de magie de cette jeune demoiselle j'ai fait une proposition à ce dernier pour qu'il vienne vous apprendre une nouvelle matière à Poudlard et il à dit Oui. Donc je tiens à vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de combat magique M Locke »

Tom se leva, les têts se retournèrent vers lui et s'en attendre un quelconque murmure ou bien une quelconque ovation, il abaissa son capuchon. Et comme Hermione ils furent tous étonné par le statut de leur nouveau professeur, tant les élèves que tous les professeurs excepté le directeur et Lupin. Tom prit la parole et avec une voix rauque dit

« Je tient à vous présenter tout mes veux pour qu cette année se passe pur vous du mieux qu'il être dans cette période troublé. Je tiens aussi à préciser que mes cours sont ouverts et obligatoire à tous les élèves y comprit ceux qui non pas défense contre les forces du mal. Je tiens aussi à préciser que j'aurais en charge une option que peuvent prendre les septièmes années et qui concernent les magies oubliées ; par contre dans cette option je n'accepterais que les meilleurs d'entre vous. Voilà je vous souhaite donc un bon appétit et je dis à demain aux septièmes années de Griffondor et de Serpentard. »

Et il se rassit, heureux que son allocution n'est connu aucun incident car bien qu'il se sentait capable d'enseigner à des classes, se retrouvé ainsi sous le feu des projecteurs devant toute l'école qui l'avait formé lors des premières année de sa vie, pour lui c'était exténuant.

Le directeur reprit pour la dernière fois la parole.

« Bien merci M Locke, maintenant passons aux derniers nouveau professeur quoique certain d'entre vous l'on déjà. Il s'agit bien sur du Professeur Lupin (cette fois ce fut une vague d'acclamation qui accueilli le nouveau venu, seul une partie de la table des Serpentard ne participait pas à l'ovation). Pour ceux qui ne le connaissent pas M Lupin enseignera la défense contre les forces du mal.

« Et autre précision M Lupin est un loup-garou (cette fois ci un murmure enfla, vite contenu par les bras levé du directeur) ; pour ceux qui ont peur pour leur intégrité physique, je tiens à précisé que lors des périodes de pleines lunes votre professeur sera remplacé soit par M Rogue ou par M Locke. Si vous avez une quelconque question sur l'état lycanthropique du professeur je suis sûr que l'intéresser sera heureux de vous répondre lui-même.

« Bien se discours à assez durer, et je pense que tous le monde à fin. Donc bon appétit ! »

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement, les professeurs parlant du retour de Voldemort, les élèves des nouveaux venus, et enfin Tom et Célia parlait du lendemain et de la venu des cours : Harry s'inquiétait de la manière dont les élèves prendrait l'arrivé inopiné d'une McKellis et Cécilia lui disait que tout irait bien.

Le dîner se finit enfin quand tous les plats furent vidés par les elfes. Les préfets se levèrent et demandèrent aux premières années de les suivrent. Quand à Tom et Célia il se dirigèrent eux aussi vers la sortie, mais au lieu de se rendre dans les appartements que le directeur leur avait attribué (au quatrième étage dans l'aile sud) il montèrent deux étages plus haut et se dirigèrent vers le nord.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un mur nu de tous tableau. Tom dit alors d'une voix douce.

« Godric, Salazar, Helga, Rowena c'est moi Harry vous pouvez vous montrer »

Un tableau commença alors à apparaître du néant, il représentait les quatre fondateurs au temps de leur profonde amitié ils était tous les quatre debout devant le château : le lac à droite et tout au tour la forêt.

Tom continua : « Je sais ça fait longtemps, en fait depuis la création de ce tableau, que l'on ne sait pas vu ; alors vous allez comment ?

« Ca vas, on c'est un peu embêter sans toi mais bon tu ne nous est pas indispensable » répondit Serpentard d'un ton ironique

« Je suppose que tu veux rentrer, continua Helga, on a bien pris soin de tes appartement, c'était la seul chose qu'on avait à faire. Rowena a bien rempli ta bibliothèque, Salazar a pris soin de tes alambics, Godric de ton armurerie, et moi de tes plantes.

« Merci vous avez été bien aimable mais vous n'étiez pas obligé de faire tous cela, bon je regarderai ça demain pour l'instant je suis fatigué donc le mot de passe…heu c'est quoi déjà… Ah oui bien sur…voilà…_le poids d'une prophétie ne se mesure qu'à l'aune des forces des deux adversaire_s…c'est ça non ? Vous n'auriez pas pu choisir quelque chose de plus simple non ?

« Harry tu sais que tu aurait pu l'apprendre facilement, mais non au lieu de ça tu as préférer la lire sans vouloir t'en souvenir heureusement que moi je m'en suit souvenu et que je te l'est dit se matin

« Tu sais d'autres choses plus importante à me souvenir »

Les quatre fondateurs se mirent à rire, et Godric « Je vois que vous deux cela n'a pas changé depuis le temps ! Allez rentrez et dormez bien »

Le tableau s'effaça et laissa place à un grand trou béant par lequel Harry et Célia rentrèrent. Puis le mur reprit sa forme originale comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les deux avait disparu du château et si quelqu'un les cherchait nul n'aurait pu les trouver.


End file.
